


Smile, My Boy. It's Sunrise

by Herodias



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Jedediah's POV, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodias/pseuds/Herodias
Summary: “I know it’s hard, but it’s going to get better, I promise” And I almost believe him.“As a wise friend once told me, smile, my boy. It’s sunrise”Ten years later, Larry and Jed have a chat.





	Smile, My Boy. It's Sunrise

Gigantor is back. I mean, not as a night guardian, he’s just a visitor like any other.

He came as soon as he could, or rather, as soon as they allowed him to. He asked McPhee to spend the night in here alone, without the actual guardian, and he didn’t have the heart to deny him his request.

It must be really hard for him to walk through these empty halls. It’s hard for me too, watching him pacing like a stallion in a paddock, without being able to do anything, anything at all.

He picks me up a sits on the bench.

“Hello, old friend.”

We truly are old friends. It’s been ten years since we went to the British Museum, I think. I’m still the same, of course, I’m made of plastic, but I can see his grey hair and the wrinkles around his eyes. He’s not that old, but he looks so incredibly tired.

“I’m sorry for not having been there when you needed me. It’s my fault. It was my duty to protect you.”

Don’t say that, mate. It’s not your fault. I mean, we could have used your help, but who we needed the most was Ahkmenrah. Well, to be fair, we needed his tablet. I’m okay with being a toy most of the time, really, but I wish I wasn’t that night, as I wish I wasn’t right now. I wish I could tell you it’s alright, even if it’s not.

“Dexter is gone”, he says, staring into the void. He loved that monkey. We all loved Dexter, even when he drove us all crazy with his pranks.

“And Teddy’s gone too. No wax sculpture survived the fire.”  
Tears run on his cheeks. He’s trying his best not to cry, but he can’t hold back the tears anymore. He covers his eyes and silently weeps.

He really loves us all, and he’s devastated. And I’m glad he wasn’t there when the fire started. He wasn’t there, trapped in a stupid plastic body, watching the flames destroy the museum and eat the people he cares about the most. He didn’t see his most beloved one melt before his eyes, without being able to run towards him, comfort him and bring him to safety. I’m glad he didn’t witness these horrors; but I did, and I can’t even tell him about that. My mouth is sealed, and my brain is a prisoner in a polyethylene cage.

He’s looking straight at me now. “I’m sorry about Octavius.”

Just hearing his name is like a sword through my chest.

“He was your boyfriend, wasn’t he? He should’ve been. You made a great couple”

Ok, stop talking, you jerk. I know we were. We were the best. But when I think about him - which is all the time, honestly - all I can see is his gorgeous face distorted, melting. And even though he wasn’t technically alive, I could see the panic in his eyes, his plea for help. And I could do nothing.

I don’t want to think about that night. I want to think about the feeling of his hand holding mine, when dying by his side didn’t seem so bad after all. I want to think about the way he kissed me right before dawn, how he told me we were gonna stare at each other’s stupid face for the rest of eternity. I want to think about the last time Ahkmenrah paid us a visit, for a whole week, and we danced and kissed and he told me all those years spent craving my touch were definitely worth the wait. And then we kissed goodbye and I complained because I didn’t want to let him go. But I can’t; I can only think about his dying moments.

“I was thinking about going to London for a bit. Maybe I could bring the tablet here, just for one night.”

Please, don’t. Most of our friends are gone, we would spend all the time crying, exactly as you’re doing right now.

“Or maybe you could come with me. I can’t take the others with me, but no one would notice if you went missing. McPhee would assume you were destroyed by the fire. You could go live with Ahk, he would take care of you.”

I have to admit it, it’s not a bad idea. I can’t move on if I can’t move at all. Maybe I could finally forget the fire and only remember Octavius. It would be a fresh start.

He picks me up again. “So, I’m putting you in my pocket, if you don’t mind. Tomorrow we leave, and then we can properly have a talk, mh?”

He somehow senses my hidden smile, for he wipes his tears. He seems a little bit at peace, now. Happy, almost. He really needs this trip, and he really needs me by his side. I’m moved.

He gets up and slips me in a pocket.

“I know it’s hard, but it’s going to get better, I promise” And I almost believe him.

“As a wise friend once told me, smile, my boy. It’s sunrise”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this a few hours ago and I’ve only read it once, so I grant you, it might be rubbish. Also, it’s the first time I’ve written fan fiction in a very, very long time. But in the past three days the Night at the Museum trilogy has been aired, and I had this idea and I absolutely write it down.  
> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading it!


End file.
